1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a an extendable and pivotal rearview mirror assembly for an automotive vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Automotive vehicles typically include a pair of exterior rearview mirror assemblies mounted to opposite sides of the vehicle for providing the occupant of the vehicle a rearward reflective view from the vehicle. The mirror assemblies commonly include a base for mounting the mirror assembly to the vehicle. An elongated support arm is commonly coupled to the base and supports a mirror housing or shell. A glass mirror pane is mounted within the housing for providing the reflective view from the vehicle. It is known to pivotally mount the support arm to the base to providing pivotal movement of the housing from an extended, unfolded position, projecting laterally from the vehicle to a folded position collapsed against the side of the vehicle. This pivotal movement of the mirror assembly effectively reduces the overall width of the vehicle and assist in preventing damage to the as mirror assembly caused by impact with external stationary objects. It is also known to provide manual or power operated pivoting movement of the mirror assembly.
It is further desirable and known to provide a mirror assembly that is extendable from a retracted position adjacent the side of the vehicle to an extended position spaced outwardly, or laterally, from the side of the vehicle to increase or expand the field of rearward view from the vehicle. Such mirror assemblies are of ten employed with sport utility vehicles trucks and/or vans to expand the field of view from the vehicle when used for towing. These mirror assemblies typically include a track mechanism Coupled between the housing and the support arm for sliding the housing along the support arm. The mirror assembly may be extended and retracted by manually sliding the housing alone the support arm. Alternatively, a motor and gear drive mechanism may be provided for automatically moving the housing and mirror between the extended and retracted positions.
It remains desirable to provide a mirror assembly that is capable of both manual and power actuation between the extended and retracted positions by a common drive mechanism coupled between the mirror housing and support arm. It is also desirable to provide a mirror assembly that is capable of both manual and power actuation between a folded and unfolded position by a common pivot mechanism. Providing both manual and power actuation of the mirror assembly increases the flexibility of selectively adjusting the mirror assembly between the various positions.